Rules of the Game
by Dream Goddess00
Summary: Life as a hacker is never easy. Now, Usagi Tuskino is forced to work on a case that will change her life forever. What will happen when paths cross? And who will stop her from falling for the very man she was sent to put behind bars?
1. Part 1

*************************************************  
Rules Of the Game  
By Dream Goddess00  
  
Disclaimer: I have never, will never own Sailormoon. So   
please don't sue me because I regretfully have no money! :)  
Note: this is an alternate reality fic. The fist one  
I've written too (since I tend to be a stickler for staying with  
Naoko Takeuchi's original plot) Anyway, I'm using the Japanese   
names and stuff because I like them better. Don't know what  
this is rated because this is something I just thought of. So, don't  
send me flames for letting you read something with too little/too   
much action. Not that anybody would do that!! *wink* The   
only thing I can tell you is this will not be rated X... Sorry you  
perverts. Just kidding. Be sure to email me if you like or dislike  
this story... You may email me at dreamgoddes00@hotmail.com  
And PLEASE, PLEASE email me!!!!!  
**Name Translations:  
Serena Usagi  
Amy Ami  
Raye Rei  
Lita Makoto  
Mina Minako  
Darien Mamoru  
Trista Setsuna  
Hotaru Hotaru  
Michelle Michiru  
Amara Haruka  
Malacite Kevin  
Neflyte Nathen  
Zoicite Zach  
Jedite Jed  
Luna Luna **** Both Luna and Artemis will be in human   
Artemis Artemis form for this fanfiction.  
  
**************************************************  
Chapter One   
By Dream Goddess00  
  
Usagi sighed as she rubbed the gunk out of her slightly  
red eyes that usually shown with brightness. It had been a very long  
night she thought as she slowly rose from her computer. Had her job  
always been so demanding? After all, for a lover of sleep, Usagi had  
performed many all nighters for this particular job. Her life wasn't   
easy she thought as she half-heartedly walked to the kitchen to refill  
her large coffee mug. No, being a professional hacker was never easy.  
*****  
Starting out in high school, Usagi Tuskino had found she   
possessed the unusual talent of being able to get into any program.   
It was a strange talent for a girl who possessed such little intelligence   
for technology. In fact, to this day, she probably couldn't tell you a   
single important thing about how a computer works. That was her   
freind Ami's job. But maybe that was her charm. After all if someone,   
lets say, broke into the files of the FBI (which she had) a girl with no   
knowledge of electronics would be the last person they'd look for.   
Seizing this opportunity, many 'companies' had asked her to  
work for them. But Usagi, being good natured to a fault, only worked on  
'jobs', as she called them, if she thought they were honorable. Nevertheless,  
Usagi seemed to have found numerous 'honorable' jobs and was making  
a great deal of money.   
Of course, Usagi's trusting nature finally got the best of her and   
she wound up in a lot of trouble. Believing her new employer's problem,   
Usagi had enthusiastically agreed to get the information they needed.   
Unfortunately, inorder to retrieve this information, she was forced to go through   
the FBI secret files. That's when her luck ran out. She was caught and it  
turned out that the people she was working for were dishonest and manipulative.  
Faced with criminal charges, Usagi agreed to work for the US government  
and tell the feds everything she knew. Thus Usagi was taken from her lavish  
home in Japan and given a small, yet cozy, apartment in Los Angels. After  
moving in, she was immediatly given the assignment of 'looking in to' a company  
suspected of numerous illegal acts. Little did she know, this job would be the  
hardest and most life changing one she had ever encountered.  
*****  
"Hey! Open up!" cried a voice from outside Usagi's apartment  
door.   
Slowly Usagi pulled herself away from her hot coffee mug and left  
the kitchen table. Upon reaching the door, she lazily stopped to grab the pair  
of keys at the side table. When she opened the door, she saw the annoyed  
face of a striking woman with long purplish black hair that was impossibly   
well kept for its length.  
"Rei," Usagi said slowly as she recognized the short-tempered   
government agent. "what brings you to the slums of LA?"  
Rei's eyes narrowed slightly at the remark, "Considering you should  
be in jail at the moment, dear freind, I would think this NICE sized apartment  
located in these so called 'slums' would be a haven to you."  
Usagi shrugged as she smiled, Rei had a temper that made her say things  
she never meant. "Okay Rei, truce?"  
The only reply was a strangled noise that sounded remarkably like a  
grunt as Rei pushed her way in the room.   
"You seem to be exceedingly pleasnt this morning. Any particular reason?"  
Usagi asked sweetly as she watched Rei's face darken.   
"Yes, there is. My boss is on my ass to get this job done with and you   
haven't come up with anything to nail this guy yet! So don't you dare say you haven't   
found something juicy on Chiba yet!"   
"No, the guy seems to keep his trail clean. However, I did some digging   
around in the company's expense file and I found that exceeding amounts of money  
keep disappearing from the buisness account."  
"And this helps us... how?" Rei said shaking her head.  
"Well, it just so happens that the woman who takes care of the company's  
ledger just quit. I think we might be able to squeeze some information out of her."  
"Ahhh, I see. I seem to be underestimating you constantly Usa. Tell me,  
what's the woman's name?" Rei asked.  
"Makoto Kino. I can get some personal information to you but this job  
is almost too big for me alone to handle. I need help." Usagi stated.  
"Okay, we can enlist the help of another hacker that's working for us if  
you wish and..."   
"No." Usagi interrupted, "I only work with people I know and trust.   
Forgive me but I've been doublecrossed before, as you know, and I don't make the  
same mistakes twice. I have a freind, a good freind, from Japan who I'd like to use.  
Her name's Ami Mizuno. She's the smartest person I know and, when the time comes,  
she'll come in handy."  
Rei's eyes narrowed as she looked at Usagi. Oh, she trusted Usagi alright,   
but should she trust this Ami girl? Could she trust her? Slowly she nodded her head in  
agreement, "Alright Usa, you win. But I'm doing a full check on this girl... and don't   
believe I can't. Just because she lives in Japan doesn't mean I don't have some connections  
who will find out for me. Believe me when I say that if there's even a smudge in this girls  
file, even a traffic ticket, she's out. Catch my drift?"  
Gottcha! Usagi silently thought as she nodded her head. Ami is the most  
conscientious person she had ever met and, if anybody could have a perfect file, it was her.   
*****  
The angry taps of high-heels could be heard even before she reached his  
office. He grimaced as he wondered what she had thought of to complain about  
this time. Mamoru Chiba squared his shoulders as he rose from his leather chair,   
running his hand through his neat jet-black hair. If she wanted war, she'd get one, he  
thought as he set a determined look to his face. He saw her then, a swirl of platinum  
blonde hair, her eyes wildly set on his semi-calm face.  
"You." was all she said as she stalked towards him.  
"Yes Minako, me. Anything else you'd like to point out?" he said smoothly.  
Her blue eyes flashed angrily at his smug expression. "Wipe that silly grin  
off you face or so help me God I'll wipe it off for you." It was a threat and it had a lot  
of backing. He knew that despite her fragile appearance, she had 'wiped' the smile off  
many men's faces.  
Despite her warning Mamoru slightly smiled again as he shook his finger at   
her, "Now, now Mina. Threatening employees isn't tolerated let alone the head of the   
company."  
"You can't do anything to me, Chiba. You're messing with fire and if your  
not careful, you're gonna get burned. And I know just enough to make you do it."   
His face slowly went blank of all expression as he stared at her, "You're in  
this as much as I am and if you turn me in, I'll make sure you go with me. Now," he  
added as he saw the lack of blood flow to her face, he'd hit the mark. "what is it you  
wanted to talk to me about?"  
"I came to tell you I want out. I've had enough of this. I never wanted it  
in the first place. YOU never wanted it. I've no head for this. I'm just a actress who  
was in the wrong place at the wrong time and now I've had enough. So let me out."  
She stopped at the last sentence as she caught her breath.  
"Sorry, Ms. Aino. It seems that your bad luck has gotten you into this and  
now there is no way out. You know too much. How could we trust you? I'm sorry  
but the only way out is death... and you don't want that now do you?" He added coolly  
as he saw her pale even more. He had won this battle he thought as he watched her   
jaw clench.   
"Fine. Fine! Since you have made it clear that there is no possible way  
out of this, I'll stay. But beware Mamoru Chiba, don't mess with me." she shouted   
as she left the room, slamming the door behind her.  
Mamoru smiled slightly as he whispered to himself, "Oh no my dear, you  
are the one who should beware."  
*****  
Minako threw her purse towards the seat beside her as she angrily shoved  
the keys in the ignition. Damn, she thought as she pulled out of the parking lot. She  
hated being afraid and, weather she'd like to admit it or not, she was afraid. Afraid  
of Mamoru and the people he worked for. How did I let it get like this? She thought  
as she mentally badgered herself. She was an actress; and a shrewd one at that. She  
had walked over who or whatever was in her way to the top. But now there was no   
way out, and she was afraid.  
*****  
"Let's see..." whispered Usagi to herself as she read the information she had  
gathered.  
Makoto Kino:   
Born in Lubux, Texas  
Age: 23  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: 110  
Graduated from University of Southern California; majored in Business Management, minored  
in Culinary Arts.   
Worked at Chiba Inc. for 8 years as an accountant and head of PR  
Quit January 15, 2000  
Now owns a small soup kitchen in San Diego called Mako's Kitchen.  
Address: Sunnydale Rd. Apt. 445 San Diego, CA  
Parents died in plane crash; no living relatives.  
Adopted mother: Katzuko Chiba...  
Usagi stopped as she read the name of her adopted mother a second time.   
Katzuko Chiba. That was Mamoru's mother. So... that's why Makoto had a great job in   
the company. Usagi's eyebrows raised in wonder, then why did she leave so suddenly? She   
MUST know something!! She smiled brightly as she got up from her beloved computer and   
grabbed the phone. She had to call Rei; now.  
"Hello, you've reached Rei's cell. I either forgot to charge the battery or I turned  
it off because your my boss trying to contact me. Either way, leave a message and I'll get back  
to you."   
A recording! Usagi thought with disgust. Just when I have something important to  
tell her... I'll have to call the office.  
"'Lo?" asked a familiar voice.  
"Hey Joe, it's me Usa. Ya know where I can find Rei?"  
"Now Usa, ya know ya aint spost ta call fo' things like that... Why don't ya try her  
cell?" Joe responded.  
Usagi rolled her eyes impatiently, "I tried her cell phone Joe. It isn't on."  
Usagi could almost hear the smile in his voice as he answered. "Ha! Musta turned  
it off 'cause the boss was mad that she's usein' the governments money to bring in some girl fo'  
a case she's workin' on... Hey, maybe ya know this girl, she's from Japan too."  
Ami. Usagi smiled, she hadn't seen her for years. "Is Rei picking the girl up now?"  
"Yep, sure is. Fierce girl, that Rei. Turnin' off her cell phone like that. Do ya thi..."  
Usagi interrupted, sure NOW he wanted to talk. "Thanks a mil Joe. I gotta go now before Rei   
leaves the airport... What flight, do ya know?"  
"Sure. Uhhh, lets see... Here! TWA, flight 315, terminal C. Oh! Be sure to say hi  
to Rei for me, k?"   
"Sure Joe." Usagi said before she hung up, so Joe had a crush on Rei? Wouldn't   
she love that!   
*****  
Ami shivered as she looked around for a familiar face. No Usagi. Maybe she was  
late. She was always late.   
"Ms. Mizuno?" called a strange voice from the crowd.  
Ami looked up as she saw the young woman, "Uh, yes?" she said uneasily.  
Rei smiled, "Hi, I'm Rei Hino. You don't know me... umm, I'm working with Usa...  
er, Usagi. We talked on the phone."   
Ami's eyes narrowed, "Y-yes, you do sound slightly familiar. But, I don't know,   
maybe we should wait for Usa-"  
"AMI!!" interrupted a voice, a familiar one, coming from the metal detectors.  
"Usagi? Usa-chan!" Ami said, glad to see someone she knew. She  
giggled and added, "Late again, as usual."  
"Sorry," she called as she stopped to chuck more loose change in a bowl. "I   
didn't know Rei was going to pick you up... She didn't tell me." She said glaring at Rei.  
"Sorry, sorry." Rei said as she shrugged in defeat.  
Once Usagi had managed to strip all of the metal from her clothing, she ran to  
Ami, forgetting the once discarded change in the bowl. There was a mixture of cries and   
laughs as Rei stood in the background, casually rolling her eyes.   
"Uhh," Rei said as she looked at the traffic jam the two had caused by basically  
crying in front of the metal detector. "Usa, this is really sentimental and all, really it is, but   
d'ya think you could let all these people pass?"  
Usagi looked up at the angry travelers and shrugged as she stepped aside. Ami  
on the other hand, blushed profusely as she muttered apologies in Japanese, temporarily   
forgetting all English phrases in her embarrassment. Rei rolled her eyes again, how different  
the two were.  
*****  
After finding Ami's bags, the trio headed for Usagi's apartment. However, in  
the heat of the moment, none of them had seen the two men in the background, watching  
thier every move. One of the men smiled as he tucked a strand of dark blonde curly hair  
behind his ear.  
"We've got her now." he whispered to the other man as he watched the three  
walk away.   
  
**Author's Note:  
Dun dun dummmm.... :) So, did you like the first chapter??? This story of course  
was supposed to be just one big story; with no chapters. Unfortunately, anything I set out  
to do ends up five times longer than expected. Oh, well. By the way, please, please  
be patient with me about updating... My computer is broken and I'm using somebody  
else's. So my visits to the computer have become few and far between. Please email  
me.... I love emails... So PLEASE email me!!!!!!   
PS... I'm still writing Defying Destiny... I just have to wait until I can use my   
computer again! (All of my informations on the computer) Anyway, I will finish the story!  
~ Dream Goddess00 


	2. Part 2

**************************************************  
Rules of the Game  
By Dream Goddess00  
  
Note: Disclaimer is located on first part and first part ONLY!   
Ready for chapter two?? *hee* :) Defying Destiny will be out  
shortly... I promise!!! I'm just... having some problems with this  
one spot in the plot... *sweatdrop* So, I'm writing this hoping to  
get some ideas. Anyway, on with the show...  
Email your comments, complaints, and suggestions to:   
dreamgoddes00@hotmail.com   
  
***************************************************  
Chapter 2  
By Dream Goddess00  
  
"Four orders of french onion soup Billy, and make it   
snappy!" Makoto Kino said as she picked up an order of hamburgers.  
It was a busy Saturday night and the place was packed.  
All around her people were shouting, babies were crying, and she was  
in heaven. For the first time in a long time, she was happy. Humming  
softly to herself, she gracefully walked over to the table and gave her   
customers their order. Her customers, God it felt good to say that.  
"Ms. Chiba? Makoto Chiba?" called someone behind her.  
Makoto froze, nobody called her by that name. She turned  
cautiously around to see a man staring at her. "I'm sorry sir. Nobody  
calls me by that name... They never have."  
He smiled, a handsome smile, as he looked down at the neat  
notebook he held in his hand. "Sorry, Ms. Kino. Will you please step   
outside with me for a moment?"   
She looked at him cautiously as she watched him pull out   
a detective's badge. Sighing, she nodded as she ordered the Assistant  
Manager to cover for her.   
"May I have the privilege of a name before you interrogate me?"   
Makoto asked as she stared up at the tall man.  
"Nathan Rawlings." he said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
"I need to ask you some questions about your brother and his organization."  
**  
"Mmmm, there's your problem." Ami said as she as she pointed   
her ice cream spoon at the computer screen, licking the drip of strawberry  
ice cream from her lips. "You have too much stuff on this hard drive. You   
need to get a better one... Or a better computer for that matter."  
Usagi shrugged as she stared into the swirling pool of melting  
neopolitan icecream. "I'll just have the company pay for it." she said as   
she looked at an old issue of Vanity Fair. "Ohhhh, Ami-chan! This would  
look so good on you! This ice blue is just your color and..." Usagi stopped  
as she heard someone knock on the door. Sighing, Usagi stood up to get   
the door. It was Rei.  
"Usa. How is your friend?" Rei said as she impatiently tucked  
a loose strand of hair behind you ear.   
"Oh Ami? She's fine... who's he?" Usagi asked as she looked   
up at the tall man who seemed to dwarf both Rei and Usagi.   
Rei smiled as she caught the look of "love" in Usagi's eyes, "Oh,  
this is Kevin McCoy. Our undercover agent."  
"Undercover agent?" she said as Rei and Kevin entered the room.  
"Yeah, he'll be working on this project with us... Only he'll be   
on the inside checking things out."  
Usagi blinked, "And you're going to make him blend in?" she   
asked as she stared at his platinum blonde hair and his soft gray eyes. His   
looks alone made him stand out, let alone his height.  
The man laughed at her comment, a rich dark laugh as he shook   
his head at her. "Oh don't worry about me... As long as you make my   
background right, I'll be fine."  
"Background?" she asked as she stared up at him.  
Rei sighed as she looked at Usagi, "Yeah, you know... his   
background information for when he applies for the job..."  
Usagi smiled and nodded, "Oh, yeah."   
"You gonna let us in or are we going to carry on this conversation   
outside." Rei asked.   
Usagi shrugged as she picked up the tattered magazine once more,   
"Yeah, yeah, come in."  
Rei smiled inspite herself as she entered the room.  
Ami looked up and blushed at the sight of the tall man. She bowed   
slightly as she whispered, "Greetings, I am Mizuno Ami... I mean Ami Mizuno.   
Sorry, I'm still getting used to your American customs."  
Kevin nodded, "Your doing a fine... In fact I think you speak better   
English then I do."   
Ami blushed as Usagi laughed softly, "You should stop complimenting  
her Kevin... she already looks like she's about to die of embarrassment."  
"Usagi!" Ami said as she blushed some more.   
Usagi looked up at Kevin and saw the ends of his mouth turn up in what  
couldn't be called a smile... but a smirk. It suited him.  
Shaking her head, Rei looked at the computer and back a Usagi. Usagi  
blinked, then shook her head.  
"Oh, right!" she claimed as she sat down in her soft computer chair and   
began to type.   
"Let's see... Kevin McCoy." she paused and looked the man up and   
down. "About 6'3?" she smiled once more as she recieved a nod from Kevin.   
"Got a college degree?"  
"Bachelors."  
Usagi bit her lip, "Let's make it a Masters. Not too prestigious, but   
enough to make you stand out. We're here to get you the job remember? And we'll   
just make up some references and..."  
Kevin sighed, another undercover case. Hopefully this one will be better   
than the last...  
**  
"What?!" Makoto said as she stared at the man in shock. "You can't  
just order me to come help you put my adopted brother in jail! He's done a lotta  
stupid shit but my God, I still love him."  
Nathan bit the inside of his lip. "Now Miss. Kino, we know you know  
things that can put your brother in jail... and if you with hold this information, you   
could be arrested as an accessory. Please, don't make me arrest you."  
"You would do that???" she asked, shocked.  
He simply nodded, sad to put what seemed to be an extremely nice,  
exceedingly good looking, woman at odds.   
"Fine, I'll go with you. I'll tell you all that I know, but I don't like you or  
this! Now, if you would excuse me I must tell my Assistant that I will not be returning  
today."  
Clearing his throat, he nodded, "Of course."  
Glaring, she nodded curtly. "Thank you."  
**  
Minako paced the floor as she looked at the clock on the wall. Five   
o'clock, she thought. Now would be the perfect time to call. She looked over at   
the phone and cursed herself for a cowered. She couldn't do it. She didn't have   
the guts to tell the police what was going on. She laughed harshly. HE probably   
owned the police. Shaking her head, she turned and started to walk away. The   
phone began to ring.  
"Hello, Minako Anio speaking."  
"I know who you are Mina." the voice on the other line said softly.  
"You." she gasped, horror struck.  
"That's right, baby. I'm working for a freind of yours now, a Mamoru   
Chiba. And in order for him to make the... business arrangements, he had to give me   
something."  
Minako narrowed her eyes, "The kinda business you do is dirty."  
"Aww, don't you want to know what he gave me." he said seductively.  
"Fine, I'll bite. What?" she said.  
"You."  
Without saying anything Minako slammed the phone down. Eyes wide in  
a mixture of fear and anger, Minako grabbed her purse and keys. How dare Chiba  
SELL her... and to him. She thought as she headed to the door. She was going to   
give that man a piece of her mind and if he doesn't straighten this whole thing up she'd,  
she'd.... Minako paused, what could she do? Closing her eyes, Minako shook her head.  
She'd go to the police. Even if Mamoru hunted her down and killed her it would be  
better than even seeing him again.   
**  
Mamoru sighed as he looked up from his paper work at the man in front of him.   
Tiredly he ran his hands through his hair, "You sure you should have done that?" he questioned   
as he watched the man hang his phone.  
The man laughed sinisterly, "Sure... If I know Minako, she'll be here any minute.   
I've wanted to see her for the longest time. I miss those sexy legs." he finished, smiling at   
the thought.  
Mamoru frowned. He didn't like the idea of giving anyone to anybody.... But   
he needed this man. "You sure you can do this job?"  
The man snickered, his face distorted by shadows, "Bring Usagi Tuskino to   
you? Just as long as I get my prize... no problem."  
  
**Author's Note  
Well there's chapter two... It's short, I know... But chapter three is going to  
have a lot of stuff going on in it! Hope you enjoy and feel free to email me,  
~Dream Goddess00 


End file.
